This invention relates to an automatic ice maker which automatically provides transparent ice cubes and a household refrigerator equipped therewith.
In automatic ice makers provided in household refrigerators, for example, water is supplied into an ice tray by water supply means and made into ice. After completion of such an ice making stage, the ice tray is rotatively moved by a drive mechanism so as to be inverted, thereby removing ice cubes from the ice tray and reserving them. Subsequently, water is re-supplied to the ice tray to be made into ice and such an ice making operation is reiteratively executed.
In the above-described ice making manner, the chilled air contacts every side of the ice tray containing the water nearly uniformly and accordingly, the water in the ice tray is frozen nearly uniformly over the whole. Consequently, air bubbles are often left in the ice cubes and render the ice cubes opaque. An ice maker which supplies transparent ice cubes have been desired.